


One Crazy Night

by Da_good_stuff69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Collars, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_good_stuff69/pseuds/Da_good_stuff69
Summary: The night started with a coule drinks, then one thing lead to another and now the three blond frogs found a new fun game, just for the three of them.
Relationships: Koganegawa Kanji & Tsukishima Kei, Koganegawa Kanji/Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Koganegawa Kanji, Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 20





	One Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas?

Koganegawa let out a loud shout, spreading out his arms and rolling onto his back, spilling some of the content in his cup. He found himself falling into a giggle fit over nothing, and Kyoutani wasn't amused. Tsukishima on the other hand was downing the pink drink he'd brought over. When Tsukki had finished the beverage he turned to Koganegawa with a glare.  
"Are you trying to poison me!" He shouted, tears in his eyes as he let out a small cough. This only made the other laugh harder. Kyoutani rolled his eyes, grabbing the cup of orange juice from the one on the floor. This caused Koganegawa to stop his laughter and look up at the other blond with shock. Without even stopping to consider his actions he mumbled  
"can't be that bad," and chugged the drink down.  
The room was silent as they all watched Kyoutani slowly put the empty cup down. He looked over to the one with spiky hair, eyes wide. "Vodka?" He asked stopping to process the flavor. It definitely WASN'T orange juice like the other had said. The one addressed smiled fondly as he nodded. Tsukishima looked back and forth from each of them with a horrified face.  
"IT TASTED LIKE PISS!"  
"Most alcoholic drinks do, Tsukki," Koganegawa stated matter-of-factly, nodding along. "But this one I made myself. I have a few homebrews actually, want to try them?" He asked, excitement practically radiating off of him. "I got some really sweet ones I can't finish off~" Tsukki tilted his head curiously.  
It wasn't nearly an hour later when Tsukishima found himself giggling on the floor of Koganegawa's apartment. Kyoutani had the hiccups, looking slightly dazed as he argued with his empty cup. Koganegawa wandered into the room, leaving them only a moment ago. He stood in the doorway of the main room, looking over at the two, a sigh escaping him. Kyoutani looked over to him, squinting slightly before realizing the other was now missing his pants, the large tent in his underwear was impossible to miss. There was a moment of silence as the other processed this, and he let out a gasp. "YOU'RE HARD!"  
Tsukki's giggles stopped as he sat up, looking down to his crouch with a worried face. It took him a moment before he glared at the other.  
"Am not!" He yelled back. Kyoutani spun his head to Tsukishima with an annoyed look.  
"Not you, him," he slurred, pointing to Koganegawa in the doorway. He hadn't moved at all, if anything he seemed to have accepted this fate. Tsukki's eyes followed the hand and seemed to understand soon after.  
"Are you going to fix that?" Tsukishima suddenly asked. It was then Koganegawa finally spoke, a blush covering his features as he looked between them. "I can't fix it! I've tried...." He looked away, embarrassed of the situation he found himself in. The room fell silent as the three blonds found the problem to their innocent night of drinking. Koganegawa covered his face, embarrassment taking over, and let out a small whine. He'd pressed his legs together in hopes to hide his throbbing member, only to feel his underwear be pulled down. He let out a scream moving his hands to cover himself, but only had them pinned together by Kyoutani. The boy had knelt himself down in front of the other, licking his lips as he stared down the other’s cock, standing at full length in front of him.  
"What are you doing!" Koganegawa yelled out trying to free his hands, but it was no use as Kyoutani was much stronger and moved much faster, taking the entire length in at once. Koganegawa leaned forward, moaning uncontrollably as he felt his tip hit the back of Kyoutani's throat. Kyoutani wasted no time before bobbing his head, slowly taking in the other’s cock and sliding it back out, occasionally licking the tip and using his tongue to slide over the bottom. Koganegawa lost himself in the feeling, drool dripping from his mouth, tongue poking out as he moaned out the other’s name. Tsukishima sat across the room, watching the scene play out. His head was pounding due to the dehydration, but the tight feeling in his pants seemed much more important. Usually, he'd be fine, but this was too much. At this point, it wouldn't take much before he'd lose himself entirely and do as his body wanted.  
Koganegawa looked at the spectacled Tsukki and collected himself enough to call out to the other. Suddenly Tsukishima lost all rationality and ran over to the other. It wasn't long before he was having a fight for dominance with Koganegawa, lips linked and tongues swirling around each other. Koganegawa gained control of his hands once more. With one hand he grabbed the back of Tsukishima's head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. With the other, he gripped onto Kyoutani's head and thrust deep into his throat. The sound of a gag became present but was quickly replaced with loud moans. Tsukishima moved his hands to his belt buckle, desperate to free his own cock from its confines. Once he'd managed to do so he instantly wrapped his hand around it and started pumping his hand up and down, matching with the slaps of Koganegawa's thrusts.  
Koganegawa suddenly ripped Tsukishima away, pulling on his hair to do so and curled up. He gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep in Kyoutani's throat without warning. He pulled out and let him cough and sputter trying to get the cum out of his throat. Tsukki watched this with interest, wondering what was going to happen now. He looked over to the proud Koganegawa and noticed the smirk.  
Koganegawa took the few steps to get closer to Tsukki and kneeled down in front of him, just as Kyoutani did to him moments before. Tsukishima caught on to what was about to happen quickly, blushing furiously. He took a deep breath and put his hands in the hair of the other to brace himself. There was the smallest contact when Koganegawa gave Tsukki's cock a gentle kiss. The boy was already moaning due to the feeling. It was apparent he wasn't used to these sorts of things, and it only made Koganegawa more excited.  
He licked along the bottom of Tsukishima's cock, loving how the other would pull on his hair. He moaned, wrapping his tongue around the base and sliding up to put the tip in his mouth. His tongue swirled over the tip, tasting the slightest bit of precum. He looked up at the other, watching carefully for his reactions to see what made him moan the loudest.  
Kyoutani sat on the ground, glaring at the two. He hated how Koganegawa ignored him to play with Tsukishima instead, and in such a state as this. He felt the throb in his pants and growled.  
He crawled along the floor over to the other two and placed himself behind Koganegawa. He took out his hard member and gave it a few strokes before lining himself up and slamming into the other. Koganegawa Screamed out unable to contain himself. Seeing the opportunity to get payback for being abandoned, Kyoutani reached for Tsukishima's hips and pulled them forwards into Koganegawa's mouth, muffling his scream.  
Tsukishima bit his lip as Kyoutani lightly rocked his hips in and out of Koganegawa's mouth. Once Tsukki seemed to get used to the action, Kyoutani let him go and grabbed onto Koganegawa's hips. He shuffled slightly, preparing himself before pulling out slightly and thrusting in. A string of muffled moans filled the room as tears escaped the corners of Koganegawa's eyes, the mix of pain and pleasure forcing him over the edge. For the second time, Koganegawa's body shook as cum flew up and landed over the carpeted floor.  
Kyoutani stuttered in his movements, feeling Koganegawa's walls clench around him from the climax and allowed himself to lose control. With one late thrust Kyoutani came deep inside the trembling Koganegawa, the cum already finding a way to drip out of him. Koganegawa's body fell weak into Kyoutani's arm. He looked around with half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily. Tsukishima kneeled down, back to jerking himself off, needing the relief. Kyoutani tilted his head noticing what Tsukishima was doing. A grin made it to his features as he pulled out of Koganegawa and pushed him off. Koganegawa braced himself, stopping himself from falling over, and instantly went to grab Kyoutani. The other growled out looking to the owner of the hand and froze. Koganegawa was glaring him down, face filled with rage.  
"You were a very bad boy," he said in a stern tone. Kyoutani let out a small whine averting his eyes to the floor. Koganegawa launched forwards, grabbing hold of Kyoutani's cheeks with a growl of his own. "Don't your DEAR try to get out of this with those puppy eyes!" He shouted, causing Tsukishima to flinch at the harshness. He's never seen Koganegawa this angry before.  
With as much strength as he could muster up, Koganegawa threw Kyoutani's face and got up, walking out.  
"Don't you ever forget who's in charge here~" Koganegawa grinned wildly as he watched the other wriggle around in hopes to cause some sort of friction. He turned over to Tsukki, smile on his face. "You want to cum Tsukki?" The question went unanswered as embarrasment took over the boy. Koganegawa took this as his cue and placed himself directly in front of Tsukishima. He slowly petted his head yelling him it will all be okay, and to trust him. It wasn't long after that Tsukishima found himself on his hands and knees being roughly fucked from behind by Kyoutani with his head inbetween Koganegawa's legs. Koganegawa was patting Tsukishima's head lightly, giving out compliments as he deepthroated a smug Koganegawa’s cock. With his other hand he pulled on the chain connected to Kyoutani's collar, signalling he shouldn't hold back. Kyoutani nodded grinding himself in and hitting Tsukishima in the prostate. Tsukishima let out a shout, barely audible as Koganegawa joined in, slamming into Tsukishima's mouth. Kyoutani continued his attack on Tsukki's prostate, determined to make the other blond cum fast.  
The room filled with moans and the sound of slapping on skin, but Tsukki still wouldn't finish. Kyoutani felt frustrated, knowing he was on the edge, but Tsukishima was holding out strong. Koganegawa, knowing neither Kyoutani or himself could last much longer, he pulled on the lead again to gain the others attention.  
"Give him a bit of a hand will you~" With that being said, Kyoutani wrapped one of his hands around Tsukishima's cock. He pumped up and down along with his harsh thrusts. Tsukki's body began to shake and Koganegawa knew that he wasn't going to last any longer. "All together, okay?" Koganegawa asked only gaining a nod from the other blond. The two let out a few more thrusts into Tsukishima before letting themselves hit their high points. Kyoutani felt Tsukishima's hot cum cover his hand, as his insides contracted and sucked him in. Once again he came, letting the thick liquid drip out of the other. Koganegawa let out a grunt of frustration as he pulled out of Tsukishima's mouth just in time to cum all over his flushed face.  
The three lay on the floor, panting and exhausted. Koganegawa turned to look at Tsukki and smiled fondly at the sleeping figure. He looked to Kyoutani and nodded at him before he himself let sleep claim him.  
The boy woke up to a pain in his stomach and opened his eyes instantly. He looked around and quickly noticed the blond with glasses, kneeling right next to him with a harsh glare and a balled up fist. He could only assume the other had punched him.  
"Mind explaining why you felt the need to cum on my face and NOT clean it off?" at those words Koganegawa was wide-eyed and sat up almost instantly. He was going to apologize for what he did, but his lips were caught before he could even let the first words escape. Kyoutani licked at his lips, letting out a small whimper before moving back to sit down. Koganegawa sat there in shock for a moment looking from Tsukishima to Kyoutani. It seems as though they were completely different people from who they normally were.  
He leaned forward and undid the collar, slipping it off carefully. He then turned to Tsukki with a sigh.  
"I'm really sorry about that, I shouldn't have gone to sleep until you were cleaned up. If it helps any I wasn't cleaned up either after Kyoutani had his way," he mumbled out with a slight blush on his face. Tsukishima nodded with a sigh. He did believe Koganegawa had been through quite a bit last night.

The three had agreed to take turns cleaning themselves up. Kyoutani went first. Tsukishima and Koganegawa found themselves in the kitchen drinking some coffee to help with their hangovers, or at least Tsukishima was given a cup of coffee.  
"What about you?" He asked, not really concerned, but believed Koganegawa should also be cared for. That was until he saw the sheepish smile hit his features.  
Tsukishima thought back to last night. Koganegawa was only on his first drink when Kyoutani and himself took it to taste test, or in Kyoutani's case, down it all in one go. Then all the other drinks he brought out.... He barely had a single shot throughout it. "You barely drank anything...." Tsukishima stated looking to the counter he was seated at. "You were sober the entire time... Weren't you?" He asked looking up at the other, betrayal written all over his face.  
"You two seemed to have so much fun testing all my mixes, I already had them all on many occasions," he mumbled in an explanation. Tsukishima flung himself out of his chair with a glare. "And you didn't think to stop us!" He shouted grabbing onto the front of Koganegawa's shirt and pulling on it. All that confidence however, left his body when he saw the smirk on the others features. "You planned this...."  
"Actually it was supposed to be just me and Kyoutani like usual, but he jumped a bit too quickly and you seemed to want to join on so badly~" he grinned leaning into Tsukishima. "Admit it, you loved it too much to be mad at me."


End file.
